chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Myles Bennet
Myles Perry Bennet is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He is the eighth child and fourth son of Gabriella and Claude Bennet. Olivia, Leah, Aidan, Ava, Campbell, Aurea are his older siblings, and they are all twins. Everett Bennet is his older twin brother, making Kara, Taylor, Alyssa, Elliot and Flynn Bennet his younger brothers and sisters. He has the abilities of Negative Transformation, Enhanced Intelligence and Emotion Stabilisation. Appearance Myles has naturally tanned skin, reminiscent of his mother's complexion. His hair will be dark, and as a child, he will often wear it in his eyes. However, as an adult, he will always style it so it is out of his face. He will retain similar features to his father, Claude. As a child, he will be slender and will keep this figure as an adult, retaining his slim waist. Myles has naturally hazel eyes, dissimilar to both of his parents' eye colour. As far as clothing goes, Myles will never care enough to spend a lot of time selecting his outfits. As a child, he will choose whatever is easiest and as an adult whatever best suits the occasion. Myles will prefer casual wear instead of formal. Abilities The first ability Myles will manifest is that of Negative Transformation. This ability will allow him to get rid of his physical form and pass through objects, or get rid of his visible form and be invisible. He could also get rid of the need for air, food, or water. The power can also get rid of sicknesses or illnesses. However, this power can only be used on himself and he cannot use it on someone else. The effects of the ability are permanent, until the ability is turned off. It cannot be used to add anything to the body. His second power will be Enhanced Intelligence. This ability enables Myles to know almost anything, to understand things easily and to be able to think and reason rapidly. He will have a very capable mind, allowing him to remember almost all information, and he will be able to figure out complicated equations and situations with ease. He will able to find the solution to most problems. failing]]His final ability will be the ability of Emotion Stabilisation. This ability will effectively control his emotions, preventing them from every becoming too extreme, and also preventing them from being manipulated. He couldn't ever be paralysed by fear, and could remain calm and think logically in all situations and circumstances. He would be completely immune to emotion manipulation and emotion induction, and would be immune to the emotion-manipulating aspects of emotion detection and manipulation, aura manipulation, aura and auma manipulation and advanced empathy. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gabriella Bennet *Father - Claude Bennet *Sisters - Leah Bennet, Olivia Bennet, Ava Bennet, Aurea Bennet, Kara Bennet, Alyssa Bennet, Elliot Bennet *Brothers - Aidan Bennet, Campbell Bennet, Everett Bennet, Taylor Bennet, Flynn Bennet Etymology Myles meaning is uncertain, but it is believed to mean "peaceful" in both German and English. It also has the Latin meaning "Soldier". His middle name means "Stranger; foreigener" in Latin. His surname is Latin for "Blessed". History & Future In 2029, Gabriella will become pregnant and she will give birth in May 2030 to twin daughter, Olivia and Leah Bennet. When they are nine years old, their parents will have two more children, Aidan and Ava Bennet in 2039. Shortly afterwards, Gabriella will give birth to Campbell and Aurea in 2041. Only a year later, they will have another set of twins, Everett and Myles Bennet. The couple's fifth set of twins will be born in 2045 and will be named Kara and Taylor Bennet. In 2047, the couple will have their final set of twins, Alysaa and Elliot Bennet. Four years later, Gabriella will give birth to their final child Flynn Bennet in 2051. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters